Numerous types of apparatus have been proposed for skimming a swimming pool to remove leaves and other floating debris therefrom. Many such apparatus are water-powered and require hoses and connections therefor. Skimmers of this type are relatively complex and expensive and do not always provide the desired debris-carrying capacity. Further, the debris cannot be removed from the skimmer expeditiously and easily.